


Eve of Destruction

by SSMinos



Series: AU House of M [3]
Category: Marvel (House of M), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Slavery
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSMinos/pseuds/SSMinos
Summary: El mundo se encontraba en constante guerra, dominación de territorios y disputas políticas.Regiones gravemente afectadas a diferencia de otras que yacían en la plenitud económica.Divisiones entre ciudades y el expansionismo de la dictadura de Hydra que dio gran apogeo tras la guerra entre los países.Y la esclavitud.La esclavitud era legal si eras un portador de gen mutante, una vil posesión.





	Eve of Destruction

**Author's Note:**

> el titulo es por una canción:  
> Barry McGuire - Eve of Destruction
> 
>  
> 
> Es una historia que llevo ya escribiendo junto con el cross de HP/Young avengers, casi al mismo tiempo pero son varios breves escritos cortos.  
> ¡Todo es meramente ficción! La escritura es de ocio y no busco lucrarme con ningún personaje de la franquicia de Marvel.  
> La idea surgió luego de todo ese evento del Imperio Secreto de la América Hydra y el capitán nazi, pero solo la idea del concepto, no la historia, pero incluyendo a House of M, como un pre y pos de los eventos de la segunda guerra.  
> Si… este es un AU en donde Hydra dominaron media Europa 
> 
> ADVERTENCIA!!!  
> Temática de guerra muy cruda, escenas fuertes y lenguaje explicito, material sensible.  
> Fue difícil escribir un pasaje tan crudo, pero hice mi mejor esfuerzo de sacar adelante la narrativa, por muy fuerte que sea, esta historia me causo cierto conflicto interno y no estaba muy segura se subirla o no.

 

Guerra

El mundo se encontraba en constante guerra, dominación de territorios y disputas políticas.

Regiones gravemente afectadas a diferencia de otras que yacían en la plenitud económica.

Divisiones entre ciudades y el expansionismo de la dictadura de Hydra que dio gran apogeo tras la guerra entre los países.

Y la esclavitud.

La esclavitud era legal si eras un portador de gen mutante, una vil posesión.

Hydra tenía un gran dominio en Europa, muchos seguidores y aliados, era una potencia.

Eran la imagen de los vencedores de la segunda guerra.

Pero la contaminación y la devastación que trajo consigo la guerra y las bombas atómicas, pagaron un alto precio.

La tierra fértil había dejado de serlo al ser envenenada, sangrando frutos podridos, cementerios de cuerpos como jardines, ciudades en ruinas, mal formaciones por las bombas afectando el ecosistema creando versiones bizarras de enormes depredadores y las nieblas terrígenas que se condensaban en la superficie con total libertad.

Un ambiente hostil

Las guerras se justificaban usando de pretexto la supervivencia y el recurso económico.

Los horrores se volvían el pan de cada día.

 

Correr o morir

Max jadeo, replegando su espalda contra la pared, abrazando a su hijo de once años con temor en su agarre, Pietro ocultaba su rostro a la altura del estomago de su padre apretando los ojos y evitando dar grito con cada ráfaga de metralla gobernar las calles acompañada de gritos.

El horror se les marcaba en sus gestos, sus cuerpos temblando con el miedo a flote.

Los disparos se acercaban cada vez más.

-ven, por aquí-

Dijo Max en apenas un débil susurro, guiando a su hijo tomado de la mano, adentrándose más a interior de aquel edificio abandonado, algunas paredes del recinto derrumbadas y la abundante basura por doquier y el fétido aroma de la carne putrefacto de algún cuerpo en descomposición les vino de golpe pero no les dio razón de retroceder por donde vinieron, lograron cruzar por la parte del fondo hasta llegar a una ventana, terminando saltar por ella para introducirse al otro edificio vecino.

Una bomba detono cerca de ellos levantándose una densa cortina de tierra nublándole la visión seguido de más metrallas.

-¡por aquí!-

Grito una voz en otro idioma lanzando órdenes y el sonar de botas en tropa se escuchaba de pronto.

-¡salta!-

Grito Max empujando a su hijo hacia adelante, corriendo hacia el interior de la estructura, refugiándose de la lluvia de balas que caía sobre ellos.

Sin tener alternativa alguna corrieron desviándose entre los pasillos  encontrando el pasaje de unas escaleras que conducían la planta baja, Max patino al girar, jalando del brazo del niño y se echaron a correr al oscuro interior a ciegas sin tener el temor de tropezar y caer rodando por las escaleras que parecían no tener fin, lo único que escuchaban era el tronador sonido de los soldados detrás de ellos y más disparos y gritos en lengua extranjera.

Y luego perdieron el piso bajo sus pies.

Padre e hijo gritaron, cayendo al pleno vacio hasta quedar sumergidos en el agua.

Los soldados, con las linternas de sus armas, alumbraron el fondo de aquel tramo, la distancia de la planta inferior pasada la altura de los veinte metros y hasta que vieron a las dos figuras salir a la suferficie retomaron los distaron, Max tomo la cabeza del niño y en un movimiento brusco se zambulleron los dos, tratando se distanciarse de las balas, buceando por debajo del agua.

Al paso de los minutos ambos volvieron a la superficie, envueltos en la plena oscuridad y el mal olor de las aguas estancadas.

-papá-

Max se encontraba tan desorientado y perdido que no distinguía el llamado de su hijo.

-papá-

 Max chisto.

-guarda silencio-

Movió los brazos, tratando de ubicar la voz del niño y encontrar su mano, aferrándose con fuerza a la suya.

El niño sollozaba en silencio, permaneciendo tranquilo lo mejor que podía.

-estamos a salvo… a salvo, no vendrán a seguirnos-se dijo a su mismo Max, dentro del estado de pánico que no podía controlar, volteando paranoico a cada ruido de eco en la oscuridad.

No podían ver nada, estaban bajo un inquietante silencio que los ponía de los nervios.

Tampoco sabían por cuánto tiempo habían permanecido había.

-tengo frio…-la voz de Pietro sonaba apagada y ronca, casi enferma- …papá-

Tras el silencio Max respondió.

-¿sí?-

-…..-

-¿Pietro?-

-¿vamos a morir?-

Miro en dirección en donde se encontraba el niño, ya su visión acostumbrada a la oscuridad, distinguiendo su rostro y las hebras de su cabello negro enmarañado y húmedo.

Max no se atrevió en hablar, volviendo a escuchar la pregunta, sin ganas, del niño.

-¿vamos a morir aquí?-

-….-

Pietro lo comprendió, fijando su atención hacia la nada, temblando del frio.

Y cerró los ojos.

-si muero… veré a mamá ¿verdad?-

-… ¿Qué?-

-Mayra… ¿la volveré a ver si muero?-

-….-

La idea de que aquello se cumpliera… de dejarse ser tragado por aquellas aguas fétidas y frías, le fue atractiva, puesto su cuerpo yacía entumecido y lentamente se adormecía.

Solo quería que aquello terminara.

Max envolvió al niño en un brazo al mismo tiempo que trataba de mantenerse ambos a flote.

-Pietro no te duermas… vamos, mantente despierto-

El niño murmuro, su cabeza descansaba en el hombro de su padre ya dejando ir sus fuerzas.

-sigue mi voz… vamos, sigue mi voz-

-….¿porque?-

-sigue mi voz-

Tan entumecido y soñoliento se encontraba en ese estado que no sintió los labios en su frente.

-sigue mi voz… sigue mi voz-

Con lentitud y frio, se movió a ciegas, escuchando el eco de las gotas golpear la superficie del agua.

-sigue mi voz… sigue mi voz-

A cada segundo Max se quedaba sin esperanzas, sintiendo cada vez más el pequeño cuerpo temblar de frio pero no ceso.

 -sigue mi voz, niño… sigue mi voz-

Pietro lanzo un murmullo en señal de protesta, lo que provoco en Max una risa nerviosa pero en alivio, su hijo lo escuchaba y trataba de permanecer consiente.

La exploración de su avance se vio cortada al encontrarse con la pared, Max la palpo, haciendo un esfuerzo de mantenerse a él y al niño a flote, siguió por todo el contorno de la pared tratando de averiguar si podría dar un recorrido por el contorno de aquella “bodega profunda” y encontrar una salida.

Su sorpresa recayó en él al alcanzar a distinguir luz por debajo del agua.

-Pietro… hey-

El niño se removió incomodo pero soltó un quejido en respuesta.

-¿puedes sentir este soporte?-golpeo la madera y guio la mano del menor a tocarla-sujétate a ella... ¿de acuerdo? En seguida vuelvo-

¿Volver? Aquello golpeo en la mente del niño, dejándolo extrañado, tarto unos segundos en comprender lo que significaba cuando por fin nota la ausencia de su padre, Pietro parpadeo y giro con lentitud a su alrededor.

 -¿papá?-

La soledad le abrumo y soltó un sollozo mudo, no teniendo apenas las fuerzas como para llorar y con el frio ganando cada vez más terreno en su menudo cuerpo, abrazo el soporte de madera dejando su frente pegada en ella.

Solo seguía el silencio.

Quiso gritar a su padre de vuelta pero un débil gemido salió en su lugar.

La gota de agua incesante golpear el agua.

Los pensamientos de morir solo ahí comenzaban a taladrar su cabeza.

Y justo detrás de él escucho el zambullidlo y una toma fuerte de respiración, con dificultad alzando a distinguir la voz difusa de su padre, tratando de recobrar el sentido hasta que un par de brazos lo rodearon, solo reacciono al tener la voz tan cerca y pronunciar con fuerza su nombre.

-¿qué?-

-aguanta la respiración-

No pregunto, le ordeno.

Y así ambos se sumergieron, buceando por debajo de la grieta con la tenue luz asomándose con timidez de las profundidades de aquel vacio.

 

Hipotermia

Pietro respiraba con irregularidad, temblando y balbuceando oraciones sin sentido con ligeras alucinaciones.

Patio lejos una viga para hacer espacio y acomodarse mejor en la esquina de la habitación La preocupación de Max era imposible de describir, manteniendo al niño contra su torso desnudo una vez despojándose del abrigo y la camiseta, froto los brazos y espalda del menor en un desesperado intento de subir la temperatura, abrazo a Pietro, tomando sus manos con las suya y rápido las floto en calor, asustado al sentir el gélido tracto de la piel, como hielo.

Los gritos y los disparos se escuchaban, aunque lejanos, no quitaban en lo más mínimo su remordimiento.

-maldición maldición maldición-

Apretó con fuerza el cuerpo gélido del niño, ocultando su rostro en la cabellera de este sin evitar dejar caer las lágrimas.

-por favor dios, por favor no, no-

Rogo en murmullo, brincando su cuerpo cada vez que escuchaba los disparos y suplicar de piedad fuera de las paredes.

 

Gritos en la noche.

Cuando Pietro despertó ya la noche había caído.

Tomo una honda pero dolorosa respiración, cada centímetro de su cuerpo le dolía en especial sus manos que parecían tener piquetes de haber agarrado un cactus y regresándose con ellas.

Abrió los ojos con dificultad y lo primero que noto fue el estar recargado contra el cuerpo de su padre y sus brazos rodeándole, se sentía cómodo con el calor, era reconfortante y alejaba el frio, pero las nauseas y la desorientación aun permanecían.

 Max al notarlo lo primero que hico fue pasar su mano a la cabellera del niño y guardo silencio, con el alivio de ver que se encontraba despierto.

Había temido lo peor.

Sin tener ganas de hablar Pietro se volvió acomodar, cerrando los ojos, reguardado en los brazos de su padre, ignorando el eco lejano de la metralla y los gritos.

Max no durmió pasándola en vela.

 

Maldad

Desde el interior del edificio dos niñas yacían tomadas de las manos, estando ahí de pie junto al cadáver de una mujer con sus ropas deshechas y la larga falda partida en tirones dejando descubiertas las esbeltas y moreteadas piernas.

Lorna, de apenas ocho años, no entendía el porqué su madre no despertaba de su siesta, tirando de la mano de su hermana mayor.

-Wanda ¿Por qué mamá no despierta?-

-….-

-mami-la nena se soltó del débil agarre de Wanda, quedando de rodillas a un lado de Suzanna, moviéndola del hombro-mami despierta-

Quitando las largas hebras de cabello castaño de la frente de Suzanna, sus ojos se fijaron en el maltratado rostro y el hilo de sangre recorrer la comisura de la boca.

 -mami despierta-

La expresión de Wanda se ensombreció, sintiendo las nauseas revolver el estomago.

-¡mami!-

-Lorna…-hablo sin ganas, desviando su atención al suelo-ella…-

La nena pasa la mirada en su hermana y su madre.

-ella despertara después-

Wanda no se atrevió a apartar la atención del suelo, sabiendo de la confusión que estaba carcomiendo a su hermana menor.

-¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Porque después?-Lorna se removió incomoda, notando el charco de sangre por debajo de la cabeza-Mamá esta… Wanda, está sangrando mucho-

No había vista tanta sangre.

Lorna sintió el jalo que lo puso de vuelta en pie y se encontraron marchando alejándose del cadáver.

-¿Qué haces?-forcejeo, intentando liberarse-¡suéltame, no! ¡Mamá!-grito, extendiendo su brazo hacia Suzanna sin recibir respuesta-¡está sangrando mucho, Wanda, suéltame!-

Ambas niñas forcejearon pero terminando ser Wanda la que perdiera la paciencia, soltando sus palabras sin pensar.

-¡está muerta! ¿no ves? ¡Muerta!-

El horror de la nena se dibujo en su semblante, temblando a causa del grito y de lo que acababa de escuchar, negando con furia con la cabeza y forcejeando aun más.

-¡mentira!-

-Lorna basta ¡para!-

-¡eres una mentirosa!-

El rostro bañado en lágrimas.

-¡mentirosa!-

-¡cállate de una vez!-

El detonar de un arma de fuego arranco los gritos de las niñas deteniéndose al tiempo que giraban en dirección del ala del pasillo continuo, el frio les cayo de golpe acompañado del silencio y por instinto Wanda aun sosteniendo de las muñecas de su hermana retrocedió con lentitud y apartar la mirada de los cuatro hombres armados de rifles y metrallas.

Uno de ellos hablo en una lengua foránea para las niñas, el miedo y el horror se entendió a más allá al no entender lo que les pedían  cuando comenzaron  hablar y avanzar hacia ellas.

Él quien sostenía la metralla les sonrió y hablo con el compañero de alado, al parecer en una orden ya que este se lanzo corriendo hacia las niñas, Wanda grito a Lorna de correr y prendieron la huida en dirección contraria del laberinto de los pasillos entrando a lo que parecía un comedor de una escuela, esperanzadas viendo la salida del fondo hasta que uno de los hombres logro alcanzar a Lorna tomándola del cabello y tirándola hacia atrás, en respuesta al auxilio de su hermana Wanda tomo un pedazo de madera y la estampo contra el hombre haciendo que la soltara, Lorna retrocedió al segundo de verse liberada pero al tercer golpe de la madera el hombre había alcanzado a detenerla y le mando una fuete bofetada a Wanda tirándola al suelo, un segundo la sujeto de los brazos y la alza arriba de las mesas, Wanda le pateo el rostro y le rasguño los brazos solo para volver a ser bofeteada repetidas veces, sometiéndola, con el ardor en sus ojos Wanda peleo tratando de soltarse del agarre de sus piernas y lanzo un grito agudo cuando le fue arrebatada la falda y manoseaban su pecho desnudo despojado de su blusa.

La niña libero su brazo de uno de su captores y espanto un prominente puñetazo a la mandíbula, el sujeto situado en sus piernas retrocedió unos pasos con la mano a la boca y para su sorpresa había sangre, hiso una mueca y escupió un diente en su mano, observando el diente arrancado.

El hombre bramo con furia y los otros solo soltaron la risa.

El cuarto hombre simplemente pateo a Lorna en el suelo, siendo esta demasiado joven para su gusto y a dejo ahí para irse a reunir con los otros al “botín”, retorciéndose de dolor y llanto, Lorna giro en dirección de la mesa viendo justo en ese momento al hombre de la barbilla ensangrentada dar un pañetado al rostro de su hermana.

Una oleada de furia detono en el interior de la menor y todo lo que supo fue el calor que brotaba de la boca del estomago.

-¡SUELTALA!-

Un radiante brillo verdoso salía de los ojos de Lorna y una extraña aura desprender de los poros de su piel, levantando repentinamente el aroma del ozono y tierra húmeda, su cabellera castaña revoloteaba al igual que sus ropas.

-¡SUELTEN A MI HERMANA!-

Aquella rabia interna la poseyó y los cuatro hombres fueron jalados por la fuerza sobrenatural en forma de ola y estática.

Wanda cayo de la mesa al ser también golpeada pero en menor medida puesta que ella no portaba nada de metal, dejándola anonada y aturdida.

-¡Muti!-

Gritaron y enseguida apuntaran sus armas a la niña y dispararon a quema ropa.

Hubo un latigueo y todo quedo en silencio.

Wanda jadeaba con pesadez, temblando y abrazada de sus piernas, contemplando los cadáveres hechos en charcos de sangre.

El dallo el doloroso rostro moreteado apartando lágrimas y la sangre de su labia, quedando en silencio giro con lentitud hacia Lorna, la niña se encontraba sentada en el suela aturdida con la cabeza inclinada al techo, balbuceando, leves corrientes eléctricas verdes brincaban de su pequeño cuerpo y su cabello castaño ya no era castaño.

Era verde.

Quedaron así por un largo tiempo hasta que por fin Wanda pudo reaccionar, gateando hacia la menor

-Lorna…-

La niña parecía en trance, temblando su cuerpo por cada chispazo eléctrico que desprendía.

Había visto esos chispazos, aunque rosas, de su padre una vez… hace tiempo tras.

-Lorna…-

Entre balbuceos sin sentido Wanda tomo con ambas manos el rostro de la nena y la obligo a mirar hacia su dirección, volvió hablar y solo hace consiguió tener una respuesta.

Un hilo de sangre salió del orificio de la nariz.

-Wanda…-débil y con desgane la voz-estas bien…-por el tono era difícil de saber si era una afirmación o una pregunta.

Lorna se dejo abrazar, acunada en el pecho de su hermana y siendo acariciada del cabello, el cuerpo le dolía y se encontraba en una extraña calma como droga, cerrando los ojos agotada del cansancio.

 

Despertad.

Max cuando despertó lo primero que vio le causo un horror que no podía describir.

El cabello de su hijo se había vuelta blanco.

Pietro yacía profundamente dormido en su hombro, la expresión de su rostro cansada y las ojeras marcadas.

Un sentimiento de miedo le golpeo y sintiéndose impotente solo le quedo apartar los flequillos  blancos detrás de la oreja del niño, mirándolo con tristeza y culpabilidad.

Esas eran una de las razones por las cuales Magda el había dejado.

Ella había temido el despertarse y ver que uno de sus hijos fuera un “monstruo” como su padre.

Max cerró los ojos, recordando aquel momento en que esa parte de él se manifestara por primera vez. Cuando había sido separado de sus padres en los campos de concentración siendo jalado por los soldados lejos de ellos con esa desesperación que lo consumaba… y terminar en las manos de Hitzig con torturas y experimentos.

La repulsión estremeció su cuerpo recordando las manos de hombre sobre él, apartando sus recuerdos en lo más profundo de su memoria.

 Tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que encontrar a su pareja y a sus hijas e irse lo más lejos que podían de ese lugar, antes de que se viera inundado de soldados.

 

Otro día más…

El fuego era lo único que contemplaban en silencio, lo poco que aun quedaban del pueblo vecino no era más que cenizas y cuerpos caídos muertos de la fatiga, Lorna dormía acurrucado en los brazos de Max mientras los tres solo observaban todo el alrededor junto con los demás sobrevivientes mutantes.

El llanto de agonía de una mujer se escuchaba por ahí, los gritos de un hombre detrás de él y el mar de lamentos de parte de las familias por sus seres queridos no cesaron.

-¿que es lo que vamos hacer?-

Pronuncio silenciosa Wanda sin ganas en su voz un poco ronco del llanto, la menor permanecía con la mirada perdida al frente y extrañamente calmada como su gemelo.

Max pensó, no sabiendo que decir en realidad y por el rabillo del ojo vio a la parvada de uniformados bajando de los enormes camiones y finalmente abriendo las puertas encadenadas que los aprisionaban durante esos días en cautiverio.

Eran tratado como ganados, eran más que esclavos, marcados y con esos collares en sus cuellos casi asfixiándolos.

Max se había tomado la molestia de rapar el llamativo cabello verde y blanca de sus hijos, aparentando ser más “humanos” solo así de esa manera, pese de ser hijos de un mutante, podrían recibir un trato diferente.

-¿qué es lo que vamos hacer?-

-no lo sé-


End file.
